Algunas cosas nunca cambian
by Miss Wong
Summary: "Estás asustando a los clientes," replica ella, jalando la comisura de sus labios hacia ambos lados, "sonríe mas." Y Yomo suspira comprendiendo que, definitivamente, algunas cosas nunca cambian. TíoYomo/Touka. Fluff familiar. Ishida porfis no lo mates.
**«Algunas cosas nunca cambian** »

Todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Summary:  
** "Estás asustando a los clientes," replica ella, jalando la comisura de sus labios hacia ambos lados, "sonríe mas." Y Yomo suspira comprendiendo que, definitivamente, algunas cosas nunca cambian. TíoYomo/Touka. Fluff familiar. Ishida porfis no lo mates.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

 _Yomo is my daddy._

* * *

 _ **—o—**_

(A Touka le gusta pellizcar sus mejillas).

No es como si el pequeño Yomo haya pasado demasiado tiempo con su extraña sobrina, pero cada vez que decidía visitar a su hermana—y por consiguiente, también a Touka—la niña tenía la manía de pellizcar sus mejillas con ambas manos, sus pequeños deditos enterrando las uñas en la varonil (e infantil) piel de su tío. Yomo la cargaba entre sus brazos, incómodo, confundido como el pre-adolescente que era.

—Hikari —mascullaba Yomo sin poder hablar apropiadamente, las manos de Touka masajeando sus mejillas y distorcionando de voz. Él observó a su hermana de reojo—. ¿P-Por qué hace eso...? ¡Ah!

Hikari reía entre dientes, sentada en su cama y acomodando la ropa de la bebé.

—¡Porque le agradas, tonto! —explicaba, sonriendo—. Te ves demasiado serio, quiere que sonrías.

Entonces Yomo sonreía, una sonrisa demasiado forzada que hacía a Hikari reir por su falsedad y aunque Touka no parecía dispuesta a dejar ir sus varoniles mejillas, reía con satisfacción—su baba cayendo de sus labios de una manera demasiado asquerosa para el agrado de Yomo—al haber logrado su cometido. Sería una niña mandamás, pensaba él, tal y como lo era su hermana.

(Touka llora mucho).

Tal vez era algo muy propio de los bebés inquietos y regordetes como ella—a decir verdad, Yomo no tenía la menor idea de cómo eran los bebés realmente, pero era cuestión de ser lógicos—pero era un hecho del que Yomo no lograba acostumbrarse. Para él, a pesar de ese aspecto rudo y de chico malo (como decía su hermana) que siempre deseaba transmitir, el llanto de su sobrina era realmente resgarrador. Era como si estuvieran asfixiándola o cortándola en pequeños pedazos. Sin ni siquiera mencionarlo, guardándolo en lo más profundo de su pecho, Yomo también deseaba llorar.

—H-Hikari...

Su hermana reía entre dientes, tranquila como una brisa de verano.

—No es nada, Yomo —repetía, cargando a Touka entre sus brazos—. Los bebés lloran. Ella está bien.

La niña se retorcía entre los brazos de su hermana, su rostro enrojecido cubierto por mocos y baba y lágrimas y...

—P-Pero... ¿y si le duele algo? ¿y si está enfer-

—No hay que desesperar —decía su hermana, meciendo a Touka entre sus brazos—. Si te ve preocupado, llorará aún más.

No hay que desesperar. Hiraki lo repetía hasta el cansancio.

No hay que desesperar.

No hay que desesperar.

Pero Touka se encuentra sentada junto a la ventana, la bandeja de tazas vacías completamente intacta frente a ella y el rostro inexpresivo de Yomo se desgarra cuando observa sus ojos derramar lágrimas silenciosas, cuando observa su mirada afligida buscar algo entre la multitud de la ciudad, algo que no parece encontrar y sabe que aquello le duele y duele aún más para Yomo porque no hay nada que él pueda hacer al respecto, porque su hermana no está ahí para susurrar un suave «no hay que desesperar» que sabe no ayudará en lo absoluto. Las lágrimas de Touka duelen más que mil quinques destruyendo su cuerpo.

—T-Touka...

Pero ella es fuerte, ella es la fuerza que su patética debilidad necesita y se incorpora, limpia sus lágrimas rápidamente y carga consigo la bandeja de tazas para dejarlas sobre el mostrador junto a él. Yomo la mira, dispuesto a decir algo más, no sabe qué, pero Touka es tan sabia como su hermana.

—Estoy bien —responde, sonriendo, colocando las tazas sucias en su respectivo lugar—. No hay que desesperar.

Yomo reprime un suspiro, su pecho demasiado rígido como para decir algo o siquiera pestañear, pero sus palabras no se oyen tan convincentes como solían ser las de su hermana y Yomo voltea a verla, inseguro, su expresión estóica haciéndolo lucir como un verdadero idiota, como el niño inmaduro que solía ser. Touka advierte que es observada, sus ojos brillantes viajan hacia su rostro y su _sobrina_ frunce el ceño, irguiéndose y acercandose lo suficiente para quedar cara a cara.

Entonces sus delicadas manos viajan a sus mejillas y Yomo no sabe qué hacer.

—Estás asustando a los clientes —replica, jalando la comisura de sus labios hacia ambos lados—. Sonríe mas.

Su orden desaparece en el aire y Touka carga las tazas sucias camino a la cocina.

Y Yomo suspira, sonriendo y comprendiendo que, definitivamente, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

* * *

Planeaba hacerlo más largo y emotivo, pero así quedó y así se va a quedar.

Desde el último capítulo que quiero escribir de ellos dos ***cries forever*** porque tengo unos feels mezclados a lo **Kenny/Levi** , si siguen el manga de Shingeki no Kyojin sabrán a qué me refiero. Pero no sabía qué escribir y no quería alejarme mucho de lo canon, entonces vi un fanart bien cute de Touka pellizcando las mejillas de Yomo y adsskdasjgsadh, tuve que escribirlo.

 **Roguemos para que tío Yomo siga vivo** , por el amor de Dios, que este _superpower infinito nivel yisus_ de Arima **ya no es normal.**

 **AH, Y RECEMOS PARA QUE HAYA ENCUENTRO TOUKEN TAMBIÉN** , wohooooo. ¡Y síganme en Tumblr, **ladywongs**! Siempre ando publicando cosas de Tokyo Ghoul, por si quieren llorar un poquito más, huehuehue.

Hasta la vista, baby.

¿Reviews para Yomitoh?

 _ **—Mel.**_


End file.
